1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-channel communicating apparatus and method for communicating through a plurality of multiplexed channels (hereinafter, such communication is sometimes referred to as "multiple communication").
2. Related Background Art
As multiple communication techniques, there are a code-divisional multiple communication, a time-divisional multiple communication, and the like.
Even in a case of forming a plurality of channels by code division or even in a case of forming a plurality of channels by time division, when a communication is performed between a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus by using a plurality of channels, data can be transmitted at a speed higher than that in a case of communicating by using one channel.
However, when the multiple number is extremely large, the comsumption of transmission electric power increases, so that there is a fear of adverse influence on other communication.